Kagome and the Seven Hunters
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: ok, WOW I got so many Kudos on Kagom-ella, that I did another fairy-tale Inu-Yasha! Based off Snow white and the seven dwarfs. Enjoy! Kat


Kagome White   
  
Katina Ashton  
  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I dont own the story Snow white, and I certainly don't own Inu-Yasha. If I were that good of an artist/writter, I would be lounging in a warm place in the bahamas right now instead of freezing my butt of in the Candian winter. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WARNING: Kikyo lovers beware! NOT for you if you can't stand Kikyo being evil!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, as so many faerie tales do start, there lived a beautiful Queen in a castle overlooking the most lovely lands to ever be seen.   
  
She was so lovely that there was nary a day that she had lack of suiters at her doorstep, begging for her hand in marraige.   
  
But, the queen would not marry any of her Beau, for she only had eyes for the handsome prince who lived in the lands neighboring hers. The Prince was half demon, strong and powerful within his lands.   
  
And did I mention that he was very, VERY handsome?  
  
for years and years, the Beautiful queen stayed constant in her quest to make the Prince come to her. However, no matter how much she begged, pleaded, demanded and threatened, the prince refused her company. He found her to old for his tastes, and instead, laid his eyes on her daughter.  
  
this only made to make the Queen angrier, and she sought to make herself more and more lovely, turning to the black arts to do so. She kept on with this untill she was certain that the Prince could not be able to take his eyes off her.   
  
This day, she stood before her mirror, and preened a bit with her ebony black hair. Then she smiled in her most dazzling way, and spoke,   
  
"Mirror mirror on the wall, tell me, who is the loveliest maid in this kingdoms halls?" she asked.  
  
Now every other day, the mirror would reply, "you are my most beautiful Queen Kikyo.." And that's what KiKyo was expecting.   
  
However, today, as she smiled, and waited for those words to pump her ego, they didn't come.   
  
"Fair be thou in the halls of your castle, My Lovely," the mirror spoke carefully.  
  
Kikyo smiled, and nodded, " I knew it! I always am!"  
  
"But today, your beauty has been outshone by none other than Kagome." the mirror finished quickly.   
  
Kikyos smile dropped, and she narrowed her cold eyes at the mirror, " WHAT?!" she demanded.   
  
The face in the mirror appeared before her, smokey and distant. A man with wavey black hair and startling eyes, "I'm only able to speak the truth, whatever the reasons, lest my lovely Queen smash me to peices." it said in a laughing tone.   
  
Kikyo stood ridgid on the spot, and glowered, " you've got to be joking! how can Kagome be more lovely than I!?" she shouted.  
  
the face drifted around the mirror for a moment, as though in thought, and then smirked, " Fair of skin, and pure of heart, it seems as though that makes the part."   
  
"WHAT?!" Kikyo was outraged! how could her daughter be more lovely than herself!? She moved towards the mirror in a way that made the face fade away, her fist raised, "How can a pure heart make such a difference!?" she demanded.  
  
the Mirror didn't answer.  
  
Kikyo smirked, " no matter. That pure heart does no good if it is not in her." she said in a wicked tone. And with that, she turned on her heel, and called for her Cheif Gaurd.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome stood out in the gardens of the castle, her dress draping around her with the warm spring breeze. She heard Her mothers voice echo down from above.  
  
"Kagome! come inside!"   
  
Sighing a bit because she didn't want to leave the warm spring air, Kagome did as she was bid, and went inside.   
  
Kikyo was sitting on her throne, and Kagome bowed as she was supposed to. "Yes Mother?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Kiyko frowned inwardly, for now she could see the difference between herself and Kagome. She put a hand to her face, as though comparing the soft taut skin of Kagome with her own, which was starting to wrinkle in her age. then yanked her hand downwards.   
  
"I want you to go into the fields outside the castle walls, and bring me the finest wildflowers there are. " her mother said in an almost mockingly Gentle tone.   
  
Kagome bowed again, " Yes mother."  
  
"I'm sending Naraku with you."  
  
confused, but unwilling to protest her mother the Queen, Kagome did as she was bid. She gathered her cloak and then rode out into the countryside with Naraku, the cheif gaurd.  
  
Once out into the fields, Kagome went about picking the finest flowers she could find.  
  
But Naraku, ordered by the Queen to murder the lovely Princess, and bring back her heart in the little box in his saddlbag, was starting to have second thoughts. Why Murder someone so lovely? A beautiful creature with no more malice towards her mother than her mother had love towards herself.  
  
He moved from his steed, and came up behind Kagome quickly, knife flashing.   
  
Kagome yelped in a strange way.  
  
" I was ordered by your mother the Queen to kill you. cut your your heart, and bring the heart to her." Naraku hissed in her ear.   
  
Kagome whimpered.   
  
He shoved her hard to the ground, and glared, " but I'm not going to." he sheathed his knife, " I'm goig to let your run. But whatever you do. don't go back to the castle." then he climbed his steed, took Kagome's by the bridle, and left the yuong princess in the middle of nowhere alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naraku approached Kikyo's throne with the wooden box in his hands, " My Queen.." he bowed, " snow white's heart." he opened the box. Inside of it sat a heart, fresh and red from the kill.   
  
Kikyo smiled, and took the box. "You will be well rewarded." she said kindly, and then took the box and left the room.   
  
  
  
The sky was growing dark, and soon Kagome was stumbling aorund in the dark, her dress torn, and her hands and knees bleeding from falling and stumbling.   
  
She had long since given up on crying. That wasn't going to change the situation at all. But at this point, she was hearing sounds from around herself. The creatures of the night were stirring, adn she had disturbed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kikyo smiled, and looked down at the boiling cauldron. She looked to her spellbook, and read the title outloud, " To make a lover forget another.." she whispered.   
  
then she opened the box with the heart in it. "the pure heart of Kagome.." she laughed evily.  
  
And then another chuckle came in over hers, "My lovely Queen thinks she is going to trick the fool, but doesnt realised that the heart belongs to a ten year old mule!"  
  
Kikyos eyes flashed daggers, and she looked down at the heart in her hands, " What did you say?" she demanded in an eerily calm voice.   
  
silence.   
  
"I shit you not, if you don't tell me what you just said, I'll smash you into peices to small that there will be no chance for anyone to glue you back together!" Kikyo shouted.  
  
"The loveliest woman in all these halls is my lovely Queen Kikyo, who has no flaws, but leave this castles grounds, and you'll find that Kagome is still fairest of all lands 'round!" the Mirror chanted mockingly.  
  
Enraged by the trickery that had been brought down over her by Naraku, Kikyo stormed to the mirror. "How can this be true!" she demanded.  
  
the mirror remained silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome stumbled into a clearing where there was a tiny creek, lit only by the pale moonlight of the waning moon. And just beyond the tiny creek was a little house made of brick and mortar.   
  
"Thank God!" Kgome whispered into the darkness. She was trembling from fear, but she didn't care.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"where is she!?" Kikyo demanded.  
  
the mirror spoke slowly, "Deep in the woods Between the prince and her mother, Kagome is staying in the small hut of seven hunters. "  
  
"What? What is that supposed to mean!?" Kikyo demanded, and then stopped short, " wait. Between the Prince and myself. She's in a hut on the border of our lands." she hissed, " I'll take care of this myself!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Falling onto a bed in the small hut, Kagome secretly thanked whatever Gods were looking over her. The place was so filthy that there was no doubt in her mind that surely no one had been here in ages.   
  
  
  
She coulnd't have been more wrong.   
  
No sooner than Kagome had fallen asleep, the front door opened, and in walked in a rather interesting group of seven hunters.   
  
Sango, Miroku, Hojo, Shippo, Nobunaga, Kirara, and Rin.  
  
"that was the longest hunt we've had in ages.." complained Hojo.  
  
Sango was inclined to agree, " Definitly. But it was worth it."  
  
" and the women." Miroku smiled a bit, reaching for Sango, who whacked him with a stick.   
  
"I'm going to bed." Chattered Rin. She looked at the little demon helper, Kirara, and smiled, " Come on, Kirara.." The little demon cat purred a bit,a nd flicked it's tails.  
  
Everyone else agreed. they were all much to tired to try and eat dinner. It was time to go to bed.   
  
  
  
But what to their surprise when they found the battered and worn Princess Kagome in Hojo's bed. (I had to do that, sorry guys. ^_^)  
  
Hojo blushed deeply, " guys.." he whispered, " there's a girl in my bed!"  
  
Miroku snorted, " some guys get all the luck." Sango hit his hard enough that he wasn't awake when Kagome started from her sleep.   
  
everyone backed up when Kagome sat up in the bed, and yawned. Her eyes opened wide at the sight before her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And she tried to get you killed?" Nobunaga asked, " that's terrible!" he exclaimed.  
  
"why would a mother wish to kill such a lovely woman as yourself?" Miroku asked kindly, " My lady you are quite possibly the most beautiful princess I've ever seen. "  
  
Sango snorted, " don't listen to him Princess Kagome, He's a Lech." she shot the dark haired man a dirty look.  
  
Shippo got up in Kagomes lap, and looked u pat her, " you can stay with us!" he announced.  
  
Rin seemed to like the idea. And so Did Hojo, who had not removed his eyes from Kagome the whole time he had seen her, which had been since she got up from his bed. She'd been sleeping in HIS bed! He blushed deeper.  
  
Nobunaga didn't say anything, and then asked what Miroku had been wondering, but had not bothered to ask for fear of Sangos wrath. "where will she sleep?"  
  
"Well, Sango can sleep in my bed, and Lad-" BAM!   
  
Kagome was surprised a bit at the force behind Sangos backhand, and hoped that Mirkou would be alright.  
  
Sango laughed, " don't worry. He'll be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, Kagome had gotten very used to the hunters routine. they left in the morning, and came back at night, often with something new to show her, and tell her about. She became used to this routine, and was happy with them.  
  
They never got any visitors out here, so it surprised KAgome when an old hag with a cart full of apples came walking by, singing her wares loudly.   
  
"apples!" Kagome thought with glee. She had always loved the way apples tasted, and the ones on the old womans cart looked so delicious that she could hardly resist.  
  
"well my darling, why don't you come out, and I'll let you taste one of them. I'm sure it will have been the finest apple you have ever tasted in your life." the woman said kindly.  
  
Well this Kagome was unable to resist! she walked out into the sunshine, and the woman handed her the most lovely red apple she'd ever seen in her life!   
  
"try a bite, dear. You'll never be the same."   
  
Kagome took a big bite of the apple, and no more had she swallowed than the clearing began to swim around her. She collapsed to the ground in a heap, her eyes barely open.   
  
Just open enough to see her Evil mother Kikyo standing over her laughing, " whos' fairest now, darling?" she laughed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of all?" Kikyo asked her mirro later that afternoon.  
  
"Laying dead in the woods, was the beauty that reached a peak yours never did, but her heart has stopped beating, and my queen is fairest once again." the mirror said. But there was a sad tone to it's voice.  
  
"damn right." Kikyo laughed wickedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As night fell over the small clearing, and the hunters returned to their home, they were met with a dismal sight. The dear Princess of whom they had grown to love so much, was alying on teh gruond, colder than deaths hands, gone to the world forever.  
  
Wailing their pities to the heavens, the hunters decided not to bury the lovely princess, for such beauty did not belong in the ground with the earthworms and crawly things, but in the sunlight.  
  
And so, with careful craft, and tender care, they contruscted a coffin of glass, and placed her in it. Though unspoken, there was hope that one day, those lips that were still red as life would part, and breath again if she only saw the right person.  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen Kikyo wasted no time Getting in contact with the Prince Inu-Yasha of the neightboring lands, who she was madly in love with.   
  
And so, with little heart into the matter, Prince Inu-Yasha rode out to the border of his lands. And it was here that he came accross the mourning, wailing hunters, over a glass coffin, the likes of which he had never seen before.  
  
He stopped, and looked at the group. " What's going on here?" he demanded.  
  
Shippo sniffled, and looked up at the prince, " The Princess KAgome is dead, her fate sealed by an evil apple fed to her by her mother.." he wailed, " wake up Princess!" and fresh tears started all over again.  
  
curious at this, as to wether or not it was true, Prince Inu-Yasha walked to the coffin, and looked in. Sure enough, there in side was the lovely creature he had admired from afar, the beautiful Princess Kagome.   
  
His face grew pale, and his eyes became glassy.   
  
"Even in death, she looks as though she might only be sleeping.." Sango said sadly.  
  
Even Kirara wailed at this sentiment, her little cat yowls causing strings to move in anyones heart.  
  
Without a word, Inu-Yasha lifted the coffin lid, and sniffed, twitching his ears to hear for jsut one sound of breath to come form the young woman in the coffin.   
  
Nothing.   
  
But she didn't smell like death.  
  
and so he leaned over, and pressed his warm lips to her cold ones, and gave her the only kiss he was ever abel to deliver.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waiting for the Princes's Arrival, Kikyo smiled wickedly in the mirror, moving her dress around her in a fancy way, " Mirror mirror on the wall, who is fairest of all?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Right then, Kagomes breath returned, and Inu-Yasha jumped in surprise. She was alive! the warmth returned to her hands and lips, her face and her ears. she opened her eyes slowly, and a soft moan escaped her lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"In all the lands common and laide, there is no Maid fairer than your daughter Kagome!" the mirror shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" thundered Kiyko. She smashed the mirror right then and there, unable to stand it any more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Needles to say, the prince never made it to Kikyos castle. As a matter of fact, he didn't ever worry about the evil queen ever again. She broke a mirror, and with seven years bad luck on her side, she hardly ever left her quarters.   
  
But Inu-Yasha married Princess Kagome the following week, with the seven hunters, and all of his kingdom as witness.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: this was written as a type of.. follow up to Kagom-ella. Heh. I hope you liked it. ^_^ ~Kat 


End file.
